


The Handlers

by mew_tsubaki



Series: mew's Haikyuu!! music school AU [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But give it a shot :3, Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/mew_tsubaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi finds a kindred spirit in his poor senpai. ...you know, just a kindred spirit...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Handlers

**Author's Note:**

> The Haikyuu! characters belong to Furudate Haruichi-sensei, not to me. For the prompt "ardor" for Haikyuu Rare Pair Weekend on tumblr. Read, review, and enjoy!

"Ennoshita-senpai, how can you be smiling at a time like this?"

"Oh? Am I? I wasn't aware… I mean, it's not a bad thing, keeping your spirits up. Besides, the maestro has some time off—you should make use of the opportunity."

"Yes, but… I mean, I was going to practice my cello during break anyway, but around the maestro… He's so _scary_ sometimes."

"Haha, I know he can be a bit much at times, but you're worrying yourself too much. You've improved a lot the past couple of months after the school year's first concert. And everyone has extra practice with a teacher at one point or another during their time at our school. Trust me, this won't be the last time."

"… …yeah, but on _break_ , of all times…"

"Well, when are you meeting him?"

"Ah, hold on. I put the schedule in my phone's calendar. …um, twice a week, each week of break."

"So ten sessions. Not bad. Hey, do you mind if I take a look myself?"

"No, go ahead, senpai."

"… Hmm."

"What?"

"I'm free for most of these days, I think. Do you want me to join you?"

" _What_? No, no, you've done more than enough! You stayed with me and the maestro during the semester recently! I can't ask you to sacrifice your break, too."

"It's no problem, Yamaguchi, really."

"Really?"

"Sure. I've told you before, I've been yelled at by our maestro before, so no one knows your situation better than I do."

"Thank you, Ennoshita-senpai."

"Ah…yeah. You know, you don't have to bother with all that 'senpai' stuff. Only Tanaka and Nishinoya harp on about it. '-san' is fine."

"Oh. Well…thank you, Ennoshita-san."

"Here's your phone back. I've entered my contact info. Talk to the maestro before you leave and let me know if he's okay with me continuing to join you guys for rehearsal. Otherwise, try to enjoy your break, Yamaguchi."

"Y-Yes! Thank you, Ennoshita-san!"

* * *

"The maestro agreed. Again, thank you, Ennoshita-san."

"It's no trouble, Yamaguchi. Text me the dates and times, though, will you? And I'll see you at the first practice."

"Yes! See you then."

* * *

"Hey, Tsukki, are you even listening to me?"

"…yes."

"Liar. You haven't even looked up from your keyboard the whole time I've been talking."

"Ugh… I'm editing a song, Yamaguchi. I'm editing, you're babbling, and Ennoshita is saving your ass yet again."

"So mean, Tsukki! He's not saving me."

"I thought you'd phrased it that way at least once during the semester…?"

"…okay, _maybe_ he did save me then. I mean, I messed up my fingering twice during my piece, and it was horribly noticeable. Maestro almost left his podium to come yell at me—but Ennoshita-san intervened and calmed him down. Man, Ennoshita-san's so good at smoothing things over…"

"…"

"Tsukki, you're not listening again!"

* * *

"Hello, Yamaguchi."

"Ennoshita-san, hello. Shall we go in together?"

"After you. So, how've you been? Six days have flown by already. I'm afraid the break's going to be gone before we know it."

"Yeah… I admit, I've been relaxing and playing videogames."

"Ah, you, too?"

"You play?"

"Of course. …wait, what? Why are you laughing?"

"You just don't seem the type. Sorry."

"Let me guess—you picture me at home holed up with my violin or books?"

"…yeah, pretty much."

"Well, I can't say I've never heard that one before. I do enjoy reading. But Tanaka and Nishinoya have made certain I don't become a certified bookworm. You?"

"Oh, I'm kinda that way with Tsukki—oh, Tsukishima. You know—tall, blond, glasses? Attitude?"

"Ohh, that guy in the back of the orchestra hall… I thought it was weird when he started coming, napping in the back."

"That was when maestro had us staying late to work on our performance anxiety. Tsukki and I usually go home together, but he actually waited for me most of the time."

"I see. You two are quite close. That's nice."

"We've been friends since elementary school. Ah, here we are."

"Hey, don't stress. The maestro just wants to bring out everyone's potential. It'll be just like before—you, me, and him. Think of it as your own personal classroom. You _can_ make mistakes. That's how you'll learn."

"…thank you, Ennoshita-san."

"Of course."

* * *

"So day one went okay. … I guess you were right, Tsukki. It's just like before."

"You sound disappointed."

"No! No, I… I'm not. I'm happy. I think. I mean, Hinata's always staying behind for extra lessons, in regular subjects as well as for violin and for orchestra. That's just how things go. Even Ennoshita-san has said that everyone gets extra lessons at one point or another."

"Maybe you classical programs, but not me."

"Oh, Tsukki… Just because you're a whiz at the keyboard doesn't mean there aren't things you don't know. I've heard you practicing with the synth. You've still got a long way to go."

"Shut up, Yamaguchi."

"Sorry, Tsukki."

* * *

"No, no, _no_! Slower, more richly! Yamaguchi, do you not love the music? Do you not love the cello? Do you not love the emotion of the strings in this piece? Show me! Show me and let that deep sound flow— _no_ , C, boy, C, not G!"

"Maestro, might we take a moment?"

"Fine! I'm grabbing a coffee. Meanwhile, Ennoshita, remind Yamaguchi here that _you're_ the one playing the violin, not him!"

"… Senpai, I admire your patience…"

"It's not patience, really. It's just strategy. Making a move when the time's right—it's like chess really. I can suggest maestro help you. I notice when he's about to fly off the handle…and then I move him."

"Ha! That's actually really clever of you. …again, thank you. I feel as though all I ever do is thank you these days…"

"Don't worry about it, Yamaguchi. I've been in your shoes before. Now, let's take another look at the notes before he comes back. Hmm, I don't blame your confusion… The piece doesn't really go beyond the G string for the lowest notes except here…"

"Ah!"

"What?"

"I was going to put more rosin on my bow, but it's not in the case. I must've forgotten it at home…"

"Oh. That's simple enough to fix. Here, borrow mine."

"Thanks, Ennoshita-san… …hey, don't laugh! I already know I owe you so much anyway…"

* * *

"What do you mean, you can't hang out today?"

"Simple: I'm not available today."

"Tsukki, come _on_. You promised that you'd listen to me practice at home. I listen to your mixes. I give you feedback."

"I listen to your music occasionally, too. But not today. Ask someone else."

"…wait. In the background—is that the train? Tsukki! You weren't even home to begin with!"

"Hahh, Yamaguchi… Look. Tomorrow."

"…I guess…"

"What? Tsukishima, don't blow him off like that. We can hang out tonight."

"Tsukki? Who's that?"

"Shut up, Yamaguchi."

"Tsukki!"'

* * *

"…um, Ennoshita-san, are you busy?"

"Yamaguchi? No, I'm not doing anything. Is everything all right? I thought the third lesson was tomorrow. Did I get the date wrong?"

"No! No, tomorrow's the third lesson. I just…aghh…"

"Something happen?"

"Well… I was going to play for my friend, get a second opinion, but he's out…"

"So you need a substitute?"

"No, and I wouldn't ask that of you. Your ears are probably bleeding after hearing that piece day in and day out."

"Nonsense. It'd be different if I'm just listening and not participating."

"…"

"…is there something else?"

"Well… My friend…"

"You mean Tsukishima?"

"I was going to play for him, but he ditched me without warning. But that's not the surprising thing. I think he was out with Tanaka-senpai."

"Haha, really? Oh, jeez… I thought the two of them were getting chummy at orchestra, but that's hilarious."

"I dunno… They seem to have hit it off when I wasn't looking."

"Maybe Tsukishima will be a good influence on Tanaka. Oh, that'd be lovely. It's hard, taming Tanaka at times…"

"Ennoshita-san, you have no idea what Tsukki's like, do you?"

* * *

"You're in a good mood."

"I am, and I don't even mind you pointing out the obvious. Actually, I took your suggestion, Tsukki. I called up Ennoshita-san, and he ended up coming over and listening. We hung out after, too, and yesterday's lesson went a lot better."

"Maybe you won't have to spend all of break with the maestro, then."

"Maybe, maybe not. Oh, hey, Ennoshita-san just texted me…an apology from Tanaka-senpai? Tanaka-senpai says it was him you were with the other day."

"…"

"Tsukki…"

"…"

"Do you want to tell me something…?"

"…"

* * *

"I feel a little bad, laughing about it now, but, truthfully, I've never seen him so—so—"

"Frustrated?"

"I think the word I'm looking for is 'disgruntled.' You know, I've never seen him like that before. It reminded me some of when we were kids and were running around at either of our houses and one of us fell or something got broken. He'd puff his cheeks up and out like this—lie dis!—and then just let his ears do the talking."

"Meaning…?"

"Oh, his ears turn red easily. Man… He still didn't say it, but I had a feeling since he and Tanaka-senpai were getting along. They'd even started going places together a month ago. I just didn't realize it fully then."

"So he and Tanaka…?"

"Yup."

"I'm not sure if that's good for us, then. You have to deal with Tsukishima. I have to deal with Tanaka. Once the second semester starts, we're going to have our hands full, Yamaguchi."

"Probably… But! If you ever need help with Tsukki, let me know!"

"Thank you. And if Tanaka is ever a problem again, call me. I think I'm concertmaster partially because I babysit him and Nishinoya."

"Haha, Ennoshita-san…!"

"I, um, didn't say that…"

"Your secret's safe with me."

* * *

"That was nice, hanging out the other day and not doing music for once."

"Really? I'm glad. I was thinking the same thing. By the way, Yamaguchi, you were really good today. I didn't even see that vein pulsing in maestro's jaw."

"Ennoshita-san, that's terrible…!"

"Then why are you laughing with me, Yamaguchi?"

* * *

"He came over on his own. Just ignore him if he bothers you."

"Tsukishima!"

"Tsukki! That's a horrible thing to say. Tanaka-senpai, are you sure you can handle him?"

"Tch. Maybe. But, Yamaguchi, how are you friends with this guy?"

"You both love tough love, is all."

" _Tsukishima_!"

" _Tsukki_!"

* * *

"I'm actually going to head out early today. I need to pick up more rosin before today's session. That's why I forgot it the last time—I've little left."

"All right. Actually, my E string's looking a little thin—I think I might get a new one. Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all. I'm going to the shop two stops from the school."

"One stop for me. See you then."

"See you."

* * *

"Yeah, Ennoshita told me you've improved a lot. Six lessons down now… Is it true you didn't make a single mistake yesterday?"

"Stop…! You're making me blush…!"

"Get out of my room, you old school nuts."

"You secretly love old school, new school kid. So pipe down, Tsukishima."

"It's fine, Tanaka-senpai. And, no, I didn't make any mistakes."

"Good for you, kiddo. You've come a long way. Ennoshita's proud, you know."

"…really? I'm glad."

"Pfft."

"Tsukki…"

* * *

"…ah, very good, very good. Your playing is strong, your sound is clear, and your cello sings. Frankly, Yamaguchi, I'd say you're fine now."

"What?"

"Congratulations, Yamaguchi. Maestro?"

"Wait, what?"

"One more lesson, not three. Yamaguchi, I'd like for you to play solo for me and Ennoshita here next time. Then enjoy the rest of your break. I won't be merciful when the second semester starts."

"…"

* * *

"Hello, Ennoshita-san."

"Hey. Sorry for calling so late at night, but…it's been bothering me. You didn't seem happy with what maestro said earlier today."

"…"

"Yamaguchi, you can tell me."

"I just… I thought it'd feel different, reaching this point."

"…yeah. I kind of understand."

"You do?"

"I told you—I've been in your shoes before. … At the end of last year, our orchestra section had a different concertmaster. He—he got injured and I filled in for him. It was what I'd been training for…but, somehow, it just didn't feel right. He healed, but he didn't come back to the orchestra program."

"…your voice is so quiet, senpai."

"…well, I haven't told anyone about my insecurities before. Heck, I'm even still working on things. But it gets better. I mean it when I tell you that. And I wanted to be the one to tell you as much. Maybe because I didn't have anyone around to tell me."

"I appreciate it, Ennoshita-san. Also—"

"Yeah?"

"It gets better."

"Ha… Thanks, Yamaguchi."

"Anytime."

* * *

"The world won't end with the last lesson. Quite whining."

"You're right, Tsukki. Although, I wasn't whining."

"Sure you weren't. And if you're that upset, why not just ask Ennoshita for private lessons?"

"…somehow, I can't take you seriously when you snicker and make cracks like that…"

"I can ask Tanaka to ask Ennoshita what he thinks of you."

" _NO_! No, no, no, no, no…! That's quite fine. I just admire Ennoshita-san a lot, is all. And you're just getting back at me for prodding you about Tanaka-senpai, anyway!"

"Two birds, one stone."

* * *

"So, tomorrow at last. You should go to sleep, be fully rested for tomorrow."

"I know… Hey, if you believe that, then how come we're still talking when it's almost midnight, Ennoshita-san?!"

"Haha! Do as I say, not as I do, Yamaguchi…!"

* * *

"…ah, yes. Superb. My ears are smiling, Yamaguchi."

"Thank you, maestro!"

"I'm glad you're in only your first year. I look forward to seeing you grow. Well, until the year resumes. Ennoshita. Yamaguchi."

"Yes, maestro!"

"…well, that really was fantastic, Yamaguchi. I get why maestro said what he said. I, too, am glad I have another year to play along with you."

"Ahaha, thanks… … …um, Ennoshita-san…?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to grab coffee or something warm after we leave? As thanks for everything."

"Hmm, coffee… I'm not fond of caffeine, but call it hot chocolate, and we're good."

"Great!"

* * *

"Yamaguchi…just how thick can you be?"

"Tsukki, stop…! It took up all my courage just to ask that!"

"Proving my point about you and him, by the way."

"Aw, Tsukishima, give the kid a break… 'Sides, Ennoshita's a bit dense when it comes to some things. You're gonna have to be pretty obvious for him, Yamaguchi."

"Senpai…!"

"Anyway. I'll text you later, Tsukishima. Yamaguchi, you heading out, too? I'll come with."

"… I'm happy things are working with Tsukki for you, Tanaka-senpai."

"Thanks, Yamaguchi. By the way, now that Tsukishima's out of earshot, I thought I'd give you a belated Christmas present."

"Oh?"

"Ennoshita may be a bit dense about some things…but he's been waiting and debating about that coffee date with you for about four or five weeks now."

"Huh? Hold on…what? _What_?!"

"Merry Christmas and a happy New Year, Yamaguchi!"

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. I shouldn't be allowed to write after midnight, probably. :3 Anywho, more in the music school AU… See Ennoshita first "babysit" in "A lonely company" and watch Tsukki nap in "Clash." XD Honestly, I've been intrigued by Ennoyama for a little while now, though I wasn't sure I could write them (I'm still fully Ennotana OTP), but this was cute and a bit silly and not really angsty (such a nice departure from things), so I'm happy. Plus, more Tanatsukki. ;P Yamaguchi playing cello just really works out in my mind… And concertmaster!Ennoshita is a must. 83
> 
> So thanks for reading, and please review! I might take requests for this AU, so message me (anon or not) about it! And check out my other fics, too, if you liked this!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :}


End file.
